Meditation
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Brick gets lost in the woods one day while jogging. He encounters Dawn, who tries to teach him how to meditate. Brick/Dawn, mostly friendship. IF YOU HATE THE COUPLE THEN DON'T READ.


**Just a little Brick/Dawn story I did in my spare time.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Brick was out for a morning jog, the cool air beating down on his face. Small sweat droplets poured down his body as he ran. He jogged very quickly too, so it might have been considered "running."

"Hey, dampy-pants!" shouted a female voice. Brick turned to the side and cringed. It was Jo. "Bet you can't run faster than me!"

"Believe me, Private Jo. I totally can." Brick smirked at her.

"Then prove it!" Jo said. "Let's have a race. First one to the cabins wins!" She took off. "See ya at the finish line, army boy!"

"Not if I get there first!" countered Brick, dashing off after her.

Brick's will to win must have been stronger than usual, because when he took off, he ran like a cheetah. His feet pounded into the earth with great force and more sweat droplets poured down his face. Brick couldn't hear anything but the whistling wind as he ran. He ran so fast, everything he passed by were nothing but blurs.

Brick took a turn and entered the forest. Even though it was dangerous and full of mutated animals, he was sure there was a shortcut in there. He smiled to himself as he ran. Jo can't beat him now!

* * *

Okay, so maybe going in the forest was not that much of a good idea. Brick had lost his way. He was sure the cabins were this way... no that way... no, this way...

He groaned. Not only would Brick not beat Jo, but he might also get murdered by the mutated animals. He needed to get out of the forest... and fast. It was getting dark, and Brick hated the dark. Not to mention the mutated animals usually hunted at night.

Brick shivered. He was sure he saw a figure in the shadows. The cadet cautiously backed away, unaware of a large stone behind him. He tripped over the stone, toppled over, and forcefully landed on the ground, bonking his head on another stone.

Pain throbbed inside Brick's head. As he lost consciousness, he saw a petite female's figure dart in front of him.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Shhhh..." whispered a small sweet voice.

Brick stirred, and finally regained consciousness. He was still stuck in those horrible mutated woods, but this time he had someone with him, sitting in a cross-legged position. It was Dawn, that small blond girl from the Toxic Rats **(A/N: This takes place before Brick switched teams). **He heard from other contestants that she was strange, but that was all he knew about her. Brick wondered what she was doing in these woods at a time like this, but then realized that he should be asking himself the same question.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked gently.

Brick sat up. "Yes, kind of," he said, rubbing his head. Brick looked up at the pale shining moon and the night sky. His eyes widened. "Oh gosh... we REALLY have to go back!" He stood up and took Dawn's hand. "If we stay lost any longer, the others might think we're dead!"

The moonchild merely raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't lost; I was just meditating."

"We need to go and... wait." Brick stopped panicking and for a moment forgot that he was lost. "What's that?"

Dawn smiled. "Meditation's a peaceful state of relaxation. You... you just forget about your troubles a while and think of calm things." She sat down in a cross-legged position once again. "Here, I'll show you."

Dawn closed her eyes and now had a serene expression on her face. For a minute, Brick wondered if she was sleeping, then he sat down in the same position. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but there was too many things on his mind right now.

His companion opened one eye and saw Brick trying to mediate. Apparently, it wasn't going so well for him, judging by the strained expressions on his face. Dawn giggled.

Brick sighed in defeat. "I'm not good at this."

"It's alright, just try again. This time, try to relax." Dawn said encouragingly.

The cadet did what she said, but with no avail. He looked down dejectedly. "I give up."

Dawn smiled. "At least you tried," she answered. She stood and helped Brick up. "Now let's go back to the cabins. We must get our rest."

Brick suddenly remembered that he was lost in those cold, dark woods filled with bloodthirsty mutants. He gulped. "Yes... it's getting really dark and..." The cadet swallowed nervously.

The moonchild smiled sincerely. "I understand that you're afraid." She tenderly took his hand and led him through the woods quickly and without any pause. It was as if she knew them like the back of her hand. Brick was impressed, for he never knew another cadet that had a better sense of direction than she did.

* * *

They finally made it back to the cabins. Jo was waiting for them by the Mutant Maggots cabin, wearing her pajamas. "About time! You were taking forever, and thanks to you, I won! IN YOUR FACE, BRICK!"

Brick glared at Jo grudgingly and answered, "Not bad, private. Not bad..." Jo just smirked and darted inside the cabin.

Dawn patted his arm comfortingly. Brick's gaze softened. "Oh well... time for bed. Good night, Dawn." He approached the Maggots cabin.

"Good night, Brick." Dawn walked off to the Rats cabin. She looked back. "And thank you for trying to mediate with me." she added quietly.

He would get it right one day, she thought to herself. He just had to keep trying and be patient.

* * *

**Well, THAT was a fail ending.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
